


Flying Feeling

by scifigeek14



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor, M/M, Quidditch, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: One Quidditch match will change Ash's life when he meet and befriends the team's star player.Written for a mini-bang but the length got out of hand. Also my artist is currently ghosting me so no art yet. So basically, just a short chap fic right now haha. Unbetaed. (Edit: arist responded, having personal conflicts in their life, art is coming but delayed)Gryffindor Eiji. Ravenclaw Ash. Hufflepuff Shoter and Sing. Max is basically Hagrid. Blanca is Snape but he's only there briefly. Yut Lung likes Herbology and is a Slytherin but has a complex about it. Written based off an old headcanon from my bf discord.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Flying Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883809) by [rootofallevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil)



Despite having attended the prestigious school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for nearly five and a half semesters, Aslan ‘Ash’ Jade Callenreese, 6th year Ravenclaw, had never attended a single one of the school’s infamous Quidditch matches. It wasn’t that he prided himself on it and went around telling people, it wasn’t that he found team sports or athletics in general to be beneath him, it wasn’t even that he had a fear of heights (which he didn’t); he simply had never been moved or particularly enthused by the idea of watching people throw around a ball at varying and dizzying heights in the air while trying to knock each other of their brooms. He clapped politely when a team won the Quidditch cup and the headmaster announced it at supper, but that was it.

It was for this very reason that Ash had never even heard of the 7th year captain and chaser of the Gryffindor team, Okumura Eiji when the reporter from the Daily Prophet, Ibe Shunichi, came to the school to interview him.

“Is that the Daily Prophet reporter?” Ash asked Max Lobo, the Hogwarts’ Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Ash’s older brother’s best friend. Ash had met Max back when both Max and his brother were still at Hogwarts. Max had seen Ash grow up.

“You bet, kiddo,” he answered, as he shut the door to the small cottage that he occupied as the designated part-time groundskeeper. “He’s coming to write a special interest piece about the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He just got a ton of offers from some major Quidditch leagues to come play first string right out of school.”

“He’s that good?” Ash mused, looking after the disappearing reporter. Ash was a big fan of his articles. He was one of the only journalists who actually wrote the truth and not complete fluff or bullshit. Even Max’s ex-wife, Jessica, sometimes tended towards sensationalism. Ash wanted to chase after him and pick his brain about his latest article.

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying,” Mas accused (accurately) with a long-suffering sigh.

“Sorry, old man.” Max smacked him on the arm. “Stop calling me that, you brat. Your actual gaurdian already thinks you like me better than him, and I’m not old.”

“I _do_ like you better than him. ‘Papa’ isn’t my father.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t beat a dead horse, but you know you’re lucky he stepped in to look after you legally when your dad took off, or you wouldn’t have those nice robes you’re wearing now.”

“I thought you said you were going to give that dead horse a rest. I don’t wanna talk about that old perv. I’m gonna go after the journalist.”

“He’ll probably be at the match.”

“Match?”

“The Gryffindor-Slytherin match?” Max offered, seeming surprised that Ash had no idea there was a match on right that moment. Ash couldn’t figure out why that surprised him. “Why don’t we head down there. Get a look at the famous Chaser and after the game you can stalk down your writer.”

The game was already mid-swing by the time they found a place in the stands. The whole stadium seemed unusually full, but Ash didn’t have a proper point of comparison. He wondered if every match was this full or if it was the team captain who drew the crowd. He wasn’t the only Ravenclaw in the crowd and he recognized a large chunk of Hufflepuff in attendance, including his own friend Shorter Wong, his shaved head glinting in the late afternoon sunlight.

Having lost sight of Ibe in the crowd, Ash instead peered out into the air above the pitch to try to catch a glimpse of the subject of his article. He almost pitched backwards out of his seat in surprise when two players flew by the stand he was sitting on so close that his robes fluttered from the wind coming off their brooms. He’d always thought that the rule about not having boundaries was a stupid and pointless one, now he thought it was a dangerous one.

Blinking to readjust his eyes’ focus, Ash realized that the very Chaser he had been squinting to look for had been the player to almost take off his nose. He looked closer at the fast-moving blur. Eiji was young looking—if Ash didn’t know he was a 7th year he would have pegged him as a 5th year or younger—with lightly tanned skin and a shock of dark hair that hopefully didn’t look as windblown when he was on the ground.

With his mouth set in a firm line of determination, he navigated the pitch with ease, executing wild zig-zag patterns and flamboyant spins and dips to avoid the other team’s defenses. It seemed to Ash as if flying was as easy to him as breathing.

“Wow,” Ash breathed out in astonishment, “he can fly.”

“Of course, he can. That is the whole point of the game,” Max teased with a chuckle. He patted him on the shoulder kindly before continuing, “but I know what you mean. No wonder they call him the Sparrow.”

“The Sparrow,” Ash murmured, his eyes trailing over Eiji’s elegant air positions and effortless force and strength.

By the time the game had ended, Ash had switched his target. He followed after Ibe when they left the stadium, but not to talk to him, but to Eiji. He just _had_ to talk to him.

He waited, behind the bleachers by the Gryffindor locker rooms. He had arranged himself carefully, trying to look like he was casually sitting there and reading, but he was fairly certain that he gave himself away by jumping up the moment Eiji exited with the rest of the team.

He watched a smiling Eiji shake Ibe’s hand and agree to stay in touch. As they separated, Ash moved forward to try to catch Eiji’s attention, but he found himself blocked.

“No autographs,” Cain, another Gryffindor 7th year and the team Keeper, said dismissively, crossing his arms and puffing up his chest.

“I don’t want an autograph,” Ash said, frowning at him.

“What _do_ you want?”

“Right now? For you to move your ass.”

“Why you-!” Cain broke off from his threat when Eiji’s amused giggle burst through.

“It’s okay, Cain,” Eiji told him, move from around him to peer at Ash. “I don’t mind. I’ll see you back at the dorm.”

With once last glare thrown Ash’s way, Cain stalked off towards the castle. Ash watched his back as his disappeared.

“Don’t mind Cain,” Eiji said, causing Ash’s head to whip back around far too quickly for comfort. “He’s my roommate and he gets protective, but he is really a big fluffy bear.”

“You have an accent,” Ash said, stupidly. He could have smacked himself for stating the obvious like that—Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart.

“Yes. I am Japanese. My family moved here when I was young.”

“It’s cute.” Ash felt himself blush bright red. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “I mean- my name is Ash.”

“You’re a 6th year, yes?” Eiji asked, coming closer and staring up at Ash with wide eyes. He looked just as young and fresh-faced up close. “I saw you in the stands today. I’ve never seen you before.”

“You noticed me from up there?”

“You are very blond and very pale. Not in a bad way! It just makes you stand out. I hadn’t seen you at a match before.”

“It was my first one.”

“What? Really?” he asked, blinking in surprise and leaning even closer. Then he seemed to shake himself and took a step back to scratch at the back of his head sheepishly. “Eh heh, sorry I almost hit you on your first time.”

“I don’t mind. It was amazing to see you fly. I wish I could fly like you.”

“You can’t fly?”

“Only enough to pass first year flying lessons,” Ash told him with a self-deprecating smirk. Eiji chuckled.

“I could take you flying some time, if you’d like.”

“You don’t even know me. Why would you do that?” Ash asked, suspicious. “What’s in it for you?”

“Well, a new friend, I hope.” Ash didn’t respond. He didn’t know how. He tried to catalogue the warm, fluttery feeling that burned under his breastbone. “What book are you reading?”

“Hemingway,” Ash answered, looking down at the book he was still holding. He hadn’t really looked at the book he had grabbed in his panic to appear casual while he waited for Eiji to appear. He wasn’t surprised to see which book it was though. “ _The Snows of Kilimanjaro_.”

“Can I borrow it, please?”

“Why?” Ash baulked. That was his favorite book. He’d read it countless times, so frequently that the binding was cracked and the corners crimped. It bore tea stains, ink spills, and fingerprints, as well as his personal collection of notes and musings in the margins. He didn’t even let Griffin borrow that book.

But, then again, Eiji had just offered to take him flying. Eiji, who was being scouted by professional Quidditch teams and certainly had better things to do with his time than take a 6th year who couldn’t even fly well out for a casual fly, had smiled at him and called him his friend after only just meeting him.

“I’m curious... to know more about you.” Eiji explained, with a dusting of a blush across his cheeks. There was something about Eiji which made Ash want to be more open and trusting.

“Alright. But be careful with it. It’s my favorite,” he said, holding it out to Eiji. Eiji nodded and took it carefully, clearly taking Ash’s warning to heart. “Thank you for trusting me with it.” He held it gently to his chest the entire walk back to the castle. It gave Ash a sort of weightless, floaty feeling; it was a lot like flying.

Ash’s metaphorical high became much more literal when he returned to his room for the night.

“What is that smell!?” he asked, coughing and covering his nose at the earthy sent permeating his room.

“Sing and I got some new stuff. It’s chill,” Shorter answered, looking and sounding fairly chill himself.

Shorter was the only person who Ash considered a friend at school besides Max. Ash hadn’t exactly been looking for friends, Shorter had found him, and he hadn’t been able to get rid of the over exuberant Hufflepuff since first year.

“That kid is a bad influence on you. Why are you in my room anyway?”

“My dormmate is boring.”

“And _my_ dormmate hates you.”

“Your dormmate is never even here!” Shorter snorted, defending his presence. “I bet you tomorrow’s potion homework that he doesn’t even come back tonight.”

“I think he has a girlfriend.”

“I’m taking his bed.” He hopped on to the bed with a _‘thwump’_ and a blast of stale air hit Ash in the face.

“What is this stuff, even? You reek!”

“I told you. It’s new. Some Slytherin 5th year made it from a plant in one of the herbology greenhouses. You want some?”

“No. That shit kills your brain. This is why I’m top of our class and you’re failing divination.”

“Whatever. My skills at Quidditch will get me a job, not my grades. I may not be Okumura Eiji, golden boy of Gryffindor, but I’m good enough to get scouted next year.” Shorter sat up suddenly and glared at Ash. “Thanks, by the way, for going to your first match ever when I wasn’t even playing!”

“I’ll go see you next time!”

“No, you won’t,” Shorter dismissed with a dramatic eye roll, “We’re playing Slytherin. Your new boyfriend won’t be there.”

“Excuse me?”

“Heard you were seen walking back to the castle standing _awfully_ close to Eiji.”

“What’s your point?”

“Hey, man. No shame. Half the school has a crush on him! I think Sing is half in love with him, but it’s mostly hero worship. Heck! I wouldn’t mind it if he gave me the time of day.”

“Shorter?”

“Yeah?”

“Go to sleep…before I put you to sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji takes Ash flying. Ash starts to catch some feelings if the notes in his margins are anything to go by.

Ash didn’t talk to Eiji again for a week. Though, he had taken the time to pour over Ibe’s article and had seen him in the hallways or at meal times. Occasionally, they had even made eye contact. But they had both been too busy with schoolwork and classes to stop and chat. Eiji spent most of his free time on the Quidditch field practicing, and Ash didn’t feel it was his place to interrupt. Besides, Ash needed to focus on his studies if he wanted to make Head Boy by next year.

He was so engrossed in his essay for Ancient Runes that he didn’t even notice Eiji arriving at his library table until he sat next to him and lightly plopped his borrowed book down in front of the inkwell. Ash jolted into action, immediately picking it up and moving it as far away from the ink as possible. He ran his hands over it and flipped through the pages. It seemed unhurt.

“Thank you for letting me borrow it. I liked it, but it was a bit sad.”

“You think so?” Ash asked, curious to hear Eiji’s thoughts.

“Well, yeah. The leopard dies, all alone and far away.”

“But he died trying to do something amazing. Maybe he was happy to have reached that peak. Maybe, he didn’t mind dying, maybe he was content, having achieved his goal.”

“If that was his only goal in life, then he must have led a sad and lonely life. What is the point of achieving a goal like that without friends or family there to achieve it with you? If he was content to die there, he must not have had anyone waiting for him when he got back down. I don’t think that a person should ever not want to go on living, because you never know what new goals you might achieve after that.”

Eiji said it so passionately that Ash felt himself agree-ing before he knew it. He’d never read the story and felt that way. But, Eiji’s enthusiastic response made him want to read it again anew.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ash told him with a smile.

“I liked your notes too. Your handwriting is nice. But, you sometimes sound sad too.”

“That’s a bit of an invasion of privacy, you know.”

“I know. But you are going to forgive me because I’m taking you flying.”

“Right now?”

“Right now,” Eiji confirmed, with a wide grin. “Come on.”

Ash only hesitated for a second before casting a quick-dry spell on his half-written essay and rolling it up. He shoved it and the rest of his stuff into his bag and slung it all over his shoulder. He jerkily stood up and nodded. Eiji laughed.

Ash followed Eiji out to the Quidditch pitch, following blindly as Eiji led him to the locker room. He pulled out his broom: a beautiful red tinted firebolt. Ash tipped forward and peered over Eiji’s shoulder to try to catch a glimpse of the inside of his locker but snapped back onto his heels when Eiji turned back around to look at him.

“You can put your bag in my locker,” he said, offering his hand to take it from him. Choosing to trust him, Ash let him put it in his locker and Eiji closed it. Then he reached down and took Ash’s hand in his own.

Ash’s eyes widened, first at the contact, and then at the forceful yank that Eiji gave, tugging him by his arm back out onto the pitch. Eiji only released his hand to settle himself on the broom. Once he was firmly planted and hovering just a few feet off the ground he turned and patted the broom behind him.

“Come on,” he urged. “I promise I won’t let you fall.”

Riding with Eiji was exhilarating in the best way possible. He hardly waited for Ash to grab onto him before taking off at a breakneck speed, causing Ash to yelp and wrap his arms around Eiji’s waist.

“A little warning!?”

“You know,” Eiji teased, looking over his shoulder as they flew, “for someone who over identifies with the cat from that story, you’d think you wouldn’t be afraid of heights.”

“Hey! I’m only afraid of one thing, and it isn’t heights!” Ash complained, purposefully loosening his grasp on Eiji to prove his point.

“Gonna tell me what it is?” It was jack-o-lanterns, but Ash wasn’t going to admit that.

“I thought we were supposed to be flying, not talking.”

“You asked for it,” Eiji promised, a fiery glint in his dark eyes. “Hold on tight.”

With only that brief warning to prepare Ash, Eiji took them into a brutal, spiraling nosedive. Ash would later deny it, but he immediately screamed. The wind whipped his hair around and made his eyes tear up involuntarily. Through the whipping roar of the wind and the pounding of his own heart, he could hear Eiji laughing. Before they’d even pulled out of the dive, Ash’s scream turned into an astonished and incredulous laugh of his own.

“This is amazing! I feel like a bird!” He laughed out, as Eiji pulled up from the dive and started climbing again.

“Just wait, I’ll make you a flying fish!” Eiji promised.

“Huh?” But Eiji didn’t explain, and instead let his flying do the talking.

They soared up over the stands and away from the pitch, out over the castle grounds and straight towards the lake. He brought them down low over it and Ash could feel the ocean spray misting them as they rode. He laughed into the wind and spread his arms out wide, stretching his fingers out to try to catch the water droplets. He closed his eyes and breathed deep breaths. The sun beat on his face and left warm imprints on the back of his eyelids.

He felt free.

“Thank you,” Ash told Eiji, as they sat by the side of the lake later tossing rocks at its surface with a flick of their wands.

“I don’t mind,” Eiji said, with that soft smile of his that did funny things to Ash’s stomach. “I like flying. And, I like you.”

“You do? I mean—I like you too,” Ash stumbled over his word and ended with cough. Eiji grinned at him. “Shut up!” he complained, shoving at Eiji’s shoulder until they both burst into laughter.

“Why did you decide to come to my game last week? The rumor around the school is that the smartest kid in Hogwarts doesn’t ‘do’ sports,” Eiji asked after they calmed down.

“Honestly? I was trying to track down the reporter who was set to interview you.”

“Ibe-san? He’s a good friend of my father. I could introduce you to him.”

“Really? I’m a big fan. That would be really cool of you, Eiji.”

“Wow, Cool? Me? Ash,  _ The Genius Prince of Ravenclaw, _ thinks _ I’m _ cool.”

“No one calls me  _ that _ !” Ash denied with a laugh. “What about you, Mr. King of Quidditch?”

“At least I don’t deny my reputation and nicknames.”

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks of me.”

“So, then, why did you come talk to me? If you’re so…aloof.” Eiji asked, fiddling with one of the pebbles instead of throwing it.

“It was the way that you flew,” Ash admitted, remembering the feelings that Eiji’s flying had inspired in him that day. “Watching you fly, it was like…” Ash struggled to put it into words.

“What?” Eiji asked when Ash paused for too long. Ash looked up and found that Eiji had dropped the pebble and was leaning forward into his space. Looking into EIji’s eyes, the words rose to Ash’s lips as easily as breathing.

“It made me feel the same as seeing magic for the first time.”

“You’re Muggleborn, right?” Eiji asked, suddenly.

“Yeah! So!?” Ash asked, defensively, crossing his arms.

“I was raised with magic, so its always just been a part of my life. I don’t remember that feeling, like you do. I must say, I’m a little jealous.”

“But you can fly like _ that _ , you must feel that way all the time. I mean—you must feel it when you fly.”

“Feel what?” Eiji tipped his head slightly, his delicate eyelashes fluttering.

“Freedom.”

The tips of EIji’s fingers brushed against Ash’s own where they were tangled in the grass. They stayed that way until the sun started dipping below the horizon, and Eiji flew them back to collect Ash’s bag and return before curfew.

Ash found himself struggling to concentrate that night, despite his need to finish his work. He had to keep starting over; he didn’t think it would be appropriate to turn in an essay with Eiji’s name written all over the margins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash betrays his house by rooting for the other team and doesn't feel guilty about it for a second.

Three weeks later, and Ash and Eiji were practically inseparable. Ash also found himself attending his second Quidditch game: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw.

Ash, brazenly, was wearing a red and gold tie he’d borrow from Eiji, much to Sing and Shorter’s bafflement. Sing was a friend of Shorter’s, another Hufflepuff, and two years younger. Ash had actually met Sing before Shorter, at a Ministry party when Sing was only a first year. Sing’s father was a big shot in the Ministry, just like Ash’s adoptive father, ‘Papa’ Dino. 

Ash had ignored the little squirt, but it hadn’t been personal. He had nothing against the kid. He was just, uninterested in interacting with any of the Ministry crowd. Sing hadn’t been the first Ministry kid he’d given the cold shoulder to and he likely wouldn’t be the last. There was a whole crew of Hufflepuff and Slytherin pureblood families who ruled the Ministry, and Ash couldn’t stand the lot of ‘em.

The only exception to his rule was Shorter. But, then again, it was probably because Shorter was an exception in his own right. He was a half-blood and his father’s position in the Ministry was a smaller one. Because of this, his family was looked down on by many of ‘Papa’ Dino’s friends.

Sometimes, people called him a Blood Traitor. It was the only thing that could make Ash put down a book in favor of lifting his fists. He left a few blackeyes and bloody lips before people figured out not to call his friend that to his face. ‘Papa’ Dino hadn’t been impressed, but Max and Griffin had seemed proud.

“Well,  _ I’m  _ rooting for your house, even if you won’t,” Shorter had told him as they found their seats.

Sing hadn’t said a single word to him the entire time they’d been in each other’s presence, which was fine with him. He didn’t need to be friends with Shorter’s smoking buddy, regardless of blood alliances, and no matter how many times Shorter assured him that Sing was ‘cool’. Until Sing proved to him otherwise, Ash didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him—though, thinking about it, he could probably throw him pretty far. The kid was a shrimp.

He was so wrapped up in the image of chucking Sing like a quaffle, that he almost missed the moment the actual quaffle went into play.

“Go Eiji!” he cupped his mouth and shouted as Eiji took control of the quaffle.

Eiji didn’t look at him. Ash was sure that he couldn’t hear him over the wind and the crowd. But Ash felt as if he somehow knew that he was there.

The game was over practically before it started. To say that the Gryffindor’s slaughtered his house would have been an understatement. Ravenclaw was losing by so many points by the time that the snitch was caught that it wouldn’t have made a difference had Ravenclaw caught it. They didn’t.

Ash cheered himself hoarse, screaming for Eiji’s win.

“Ah, man,” Shorter groaned as they walked down from the raised stands to find Eiji and congratulate him, “I can’t believe Ravenclaw only scored three times. What a waste of ticket sales!”

“There aren’t any tickets, Sorter. This isn’t exactly the National League,” Sing snorted, elbowing Shorter in the side. “Although,” he said, glancing slyly at Ash, “I bet Ash would have paid top dollar to see Eiji fly circles around his own house.”

“Lucky I get to see it for free then,” Ash told him, ignoring the jab. “Its free to see him cream your house too.” Sing growled but his lips twitched like he was trying to fight a smile.

Ash burst into a smile of his own as he saw Eiji breaking away from the rest of the Gryffindor team and waving them over. Ash jogged over, forcing Shorter and Sing to hurry to keep up with him.

“Hi!” Eiji squeaked, throwing his arms around Ash’s neck the second he reached them. Ash braced himself to keep them from falling over and squeezed Eiji back. Now that they had committed themselves to being friends, Eiji was very touchy with Ash. At first it had thrown Ash off a bit—even being friends with the exuberant Shorter, Ash had very few overly touchy people in his life. Griffin and Max would occasionally ruffle his hair or pat his shoulder, but that was about the extent of their physical demonstrations of affection.

“Hi Eiji!” Shorter shouted, waving at him as he released Ash.

“Oh, hi Shorter, Sing!” he greeted, happily.

“Huh? You guys know each other?” Ash asked, accusatorially.

“Shorter and I met when we were young,” Eiji explained.

“Yeah,” Shorter continued with a smug grin, “Us both being children of families deemed as ‘blood traitors’ and all. And Sing is my cousin. So, really, you’re the odd one out here Ash.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Ash yelled, puffing up his chest.

“You never asked,” Shorter smirked. Ash clenched his fist and stepped towards him threateningly. Short stepped back and waved his hands in front of him quickly, trying to wave Ash off, “and besides, you seemed to be doing fine on your own. Isn’t a friendship built on your own, without my meddling, more meaningful?”

“You guys are sooo sweet,” Sing teased, but his eye roll looked slightly too fond to get away with the sarcasm. Ash shot him a smirk and Sing huffed, turning away. “Come on, Shorter, let’s go.”

He walked off and Shorter quickly ran after him. Ash watched them go, until Eiji tugged his sleeve and started dragging him in the opposite direction.

“You aren’t really mad at him, are you?” he asked.

“No. But I bet he was having a good laugh behind my back that we’d struck up a friendship so late in our Hogwarts careers when he could have introduced us ages ago.”

“He tried to, once.”

“He did?”

“Your third year, my fourth. Apparently, you didn’t seem interested.” Ash only barely managed to restrain himself from smacking his own forehead. It must have shown on Ash’s face because Eiji laughed. “I’m glad that you decided I was worth-your-while.”

“Sorry. I’m kind of an asshole.”

“Yeah, you can be. But its nice to know you aren’t faking your affections.”

“What do you mean?” Ash asked, following Eiji, who had found a bench to sit on.

“I’ll admit, I was worried that you would be like the other sons of Ministry officials. Your refusal to even meet me back then, I thought, all but confirmed it.”

“Dino isn’t my father,” Ash said, stiffly, defensively.

“I don’t know the full story. Maybe one day you’ll feel you can tell me. But, I shouldn’t have pre-judged you. And, am glad I know you now.” Ash slumped, the tension fleeing his body in one fell swoop.

“I judged you too,” he admitted. “And, I’m glad I know you, too.”

“I think we probably both made the same assumptions about each other.” Eiji paused to laugh at himself good-naturedly. “I may be a pure blood, but only by a few generations, really. The real old-school pure bloods say that doesn’t count. But, I think the jokes on them: less incest this way.”

“Well, thank fuck for that,” Ash burst out, still surprised at how dirty Eiji’s sense of humor could be. Eiji laughed in response.

Eiji’s smile was like sunshine or the feeling of a sweater right out of the dryer: warm, comforting, bright. It lit Ash up inside like a brushfire and left him feeling scorched inside long after it had gone. When Eiji smiled at him, something inside him felt invincible.

“I’m Muggleborn, remember? So, I don’t belong with them!” Ash told him, practically not even realizing that the word had come out of his mouth. The truth seemed to burst forth without his own will having put it there.

“So, when you say that Dino isn’t your father,” Eiji said, after taking a moment to process what he’d just heard, “you mean it literally, not just in a teenage rebellion sort of way.”

“I am plenty rebellious too,” Ash assured him, “but, yes, literally.” He pushed on, not sure if he would be able to spit it out if he stopped. “I was young when my mother died. And, my father, he just didn’t want to stick around. He called me and my brother freaks because of our magic. I don’t know if he was jealous or scared or what, just that one day he was gone. He left us standing in the middle of Diagon Alley without a knut to our names.

“We didn’t have any other relatives. So we got picked up and shuffled around the Ministry for a while until eventually Dino latched on to us. He was glad to take us in, pay for our school supplies, make sure that we got to and from Hogwarts when the time for that came…as long as we attended Ministry functions like good little sons, all dolled up and passed around to pity and gush over.”

“That sounds awful.” Eiji put his hand overtop of Ash’s own.

“He wanted propaganda for his campaign, not kids. And it worked. Now they look at me and say: ‘isn’t that the son of the Minister of Magic?’ instead of ‘isn’t he that Muggleborn orphan?’. Honestly, sometimes I’m not sure which is worse.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. That’s not what I’ve heard. I’ve always heard: ‘isn’t he the Ravenclaw who figured out the pattern of the moving stairs in only his third year?’,” Eiji told him, a determined sort of look in his eyes.

“It’s not that hard really.”

“I knew that you were Muggleborn, just from the gossip from the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, but I never knew the full story. I guess I always assumed that you were children from an old marriage of Dino’s or something. Something to explain why your last names didn’t match. I guess, I never put much thought into it. I’m sorry for that. And, I’m sorry about your mom.”

“There’s no reason that you ought to have known. Once he got the position, Dino stopped playing up the orphan card, and I’m pretty sure the only person I’ve ever told, besides you, is Shorter. But, thanks.” Ash shrugged, kicking his feet and dragging the toes of his shoes through the grass.

“Thank  _ you _ , for trusting me enough to tell me.” Eiji squeezed his fingers once before releasing them and standing up from the bench. “And, to show you how grateful I am…” he trailed off as he fumbled in his pocket for a bit before eventually pulling something out with a flourish. “tada!”

“The snitch?” Ash asked, startled to see the small golden ball nestled in Eiji’s palm, its wings all folded up and curled around itself, like a cat’s tail when sleeping. “Why do you a have a snitch?”

“Not any snitch, the game winning snitch from today’s game!”

“Why do you have that!? You aren’t even the seeker!” Ash laughed, totally baffled.

“No, but I’m the captain! I asked if I could have it to give to you, in honor of the first game you came to with the actual intent to root for me.” He reached out and took Ash’s hand again, this time pulling open Ash’s fingers and placing the snitch in his palm. It was warm to the touch and vibrating like it was alive and just sleeping. Ash curled his fingers around it. Eiji’s fingers slipped up his wrist and snuck under the hem of his sleeve. He leaned closer and whispered, “Today, I was playing for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash falls more for Eiji. Eiji just falls.

The third Qudditch match Ash ever attended was where everything fell apart. That is to say, it was when Eiji literally fell off his broom and out of the sky. The re-match game against Slytherin had gone off without a hitch until the moment that Eiji’s team had caught the snitch and clinched their victory. Eiji had turned to catch Ash’s eye in the crowd. He’d winked at him. Ash had grinned back. And then a bludger had smashed into the side of Eiji’s head.

He’s dead, Ash had thought staring at the space that Eiji’s smile had been as his vision turned white and his ears started to ring.

His body moved before he had a say in it. He careened out of his seat and barreled towards the edge of the stands. He made to jump after Eiji’s falling body and was halfway over the edge before Shorter pulled him back over. They both fell on their asses and the thump. Shorter shaking him and yelling, was what brought him to his senses.

“You’re a Ravenclaw!” Shorter scolded, “Use your brain!”

“Eiji!?” Ash asked, ignoring Shorter and trying to crane his neck to see the field.

“Isn’t even there anymore. They levitated him down safely and they’ll take him to the infirmary. You can see him there. Come on.”

The walk there was a blur. It seemed to last the blink of an eye. One second they were in the stands, the next they were outside the doors. Waiting for the doors to open, for news about Eiji’s condition, to be told they could see him, was what felt like an eternity.

“Did you see who hit him?”

“Someone on the Slytherin team.”

“The game was over.”

“I know. The fucker will get detention at least.”

“I want to kick his teeth in.”

“Say the word.”

“I’m sure I didn’t just hear you threatening another student,” a voice behind them interrupted. The pair whirled around and found Professor Blanca, the Potions professor and head of Slytherin house, staring down at them.

“No, sir,” Shorter droned, not meaning it at all.

“How’s Eiji? Is he okay? Can I see him?” Ash asked.

“He’s resting and will likely sleep through the night, as should you. You can come and see him in the morning.”

“But is he alright?” Ash insisted.

“He will be fine. Though I can’t say the same for the pair of you if you don’t leave and return to your dormitories as I’ve instructed.”

The scurried away and stayed in their rooms until the next morning, despite the fact that they hadn’t even had diner yet. Professor Blanca was a force to be reckoned with and neither of them needed a detention on top of every thinking else. The next morning, they were similarly turned away and sent down to breakfast. By lunch, Ash was considering trying to owl a letter to Eiji or borrowing a broom to fly around and try to sneak in a window.

After classes, the infirmary door was open and Ash rushed in before someone could tell him off and kick him out. Eiji was sat up in his bed reading a familiar book. Ash had gifted Eii his own brand new copy and told him that he fully expected him to let him read any notes that Eiji left in the margins.

“Eiji!” Ash called out to him as he reached his bed. He didn’t hesitate to hop up onto the bed and sit across the foot cross-legged. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” he answered, smiling and setting the book down after marking his place, “I didn’t have any broken bones, but I had a concussion. They gave me a couple potions and healed me up, just needed to rest for 24 hours. I get out soon hours.”

“That’s great! I’m glad it wasn’t anything too serious. When you got hit I thought you were going to die or be seriously maimed or something. It really freaked me out. Ask Shorter, I tried to jump after you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t, I think the professors would have had a harder time trying to catch two of us. But, the thought is really sweet. We could have died young together, like tragic lovers.”

“What happened to the ‘you must always fight to live’ speech you gave me after you read this book?” Ash asked, tapping the book in question. Eiji shrugged.

“I’m a man of many layers and complexities.”

“You’re dumb.”

“No, you!” Eiji stuck out his tongue at him and they burst into laughter. The two of them were still laughing and poking fun at each other an hour and half later when they were kicked out of the hospital wing for making too much noise and Eiji was given a clean bill of health.

They got some food from the main hall and took it outside to eat out on the grounds by the lake. They saw Max dragging a pack of frog feed from the Hogwarts menagerie towards the castle and he stopped to say hello and that he was glad to see Eiji out and about after the fall and to tell Ash to owl his brother so he didn’t worry. To which Ash promptly told him to ‘stuff it, old man’, but made a note to do so later.

The pair ate in companionable silence, content just to be in each other’s presence, and when they had finished eating, their dishes and trays vanished themselves back to the kitchens without them having to lift a finger.

“Mmm, I’m so full,” Ash sighed happily, stretching his arms over his head. “I love shrimp and avocado salad.”

“It was good. My mom used to make that in the summer time when we were kids. Hogwarts’s version is almost as good.” Eiji covered his mouth to hide a giant yawn. “I shouldn’t be tired, since I’ve been sleeping and laying around all day.”

“The potions probably haven’t fully worked their way out of your system. Do you want to go in?”

“No!” Eiji quickly denied, shaking his head with conviction. “I want to stay out here with you.” Ash’s face felt hot.

“Well, we could, uh, take a nap? I can set an alarm on my wand, so we don’t miss curfew.”

“Won’t you be up all night if you nap now?”

“Then maybe I won’t sleep. I can just read and…” he paused to shuffle next to a tree and lean against it for support. Then he patted his thigh invitingly, “you can use me as a pillow.”

Without saying another word, Eiji scooted closer and laid himself down so that his head rested in the gap between Ash’s crossed legs and then turned to face one side. He shuffled until he rested against the thigh that Ash had patted and slipped his arm underneath it for support as if hugging a pillow. It was second nature to Ash to start running his hands through Eiji’s silky black hair.

Eiji mumbled happily at the attention and his breathing evened out to a steady pace as he fell asleep almost immediately. His warm weight was comforting like a safety blanket. Ash watched him sleep until it was time to go inside.

Eiji woke up sleepily at Ash’s shake and rubbed at his eyes like a little boy. Ash wished that he could always be there when Eiji woke up in the morning. He walked Eiji back to his dormitory and wished he didn’t have to say good night. It would have scared him how quickly he had become so attached to the ineffable boy, if he wasn’t so happy that he had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big sexy brain.

The next time Ash saw Eiji it was as he stormed past him broom in hand, ignoring Ash's wave completely. Ash gaped after him. He’d walked down to the pitch specifically to meet Eiji after practice and had just been completely blown off. Cain and rest of the crew shuffled out of the locker rooms while Ash tried to figure out what he could have done to upset Eiji so badly in the last twenty-four hours.

"Ash," Cain called out, spotting him standing there like an idiot, "you see Eiji?"

"He just went by,” Ash answered, “He seemed upset. Did something happen?"

"You could say that. He was freakin; psyched to get back on his broom... until he was about 15 feet in the air. Then he completely freaked out and panicked. Just froze, hanging there with his eyes closed and refused to move. We had to go and tug him back down."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno."

"I’m going after him. Thanks for letting me know."

Cain gave a wave and Ash took off at a brisk pace in the direction he’d seen Eiji heading.

It took Ash 40 minutes to find Eiji. He wasn’t in the Gryffindor common room or his bedroom (though, Ash supposed, the 3rd years who had answered the portrait door could have been lying), nor was he in the great hall or the library—which Ash had gotten kicked out of for 'loitering' by Madam Pince. 

He’d ducked his head into the green house, but Shorter and Sing had told him they hadn’t seen him. The longhaired pretty-boy Slytherin who was tending to the plants and ignoring the two stoners toking up near him told him to fuck off—which had earned him three sets of glares.

He finally found him down by the tree they had eaten by the previous day. He was sitting in the shade, hunched over, and staring at his broom in silence.

"Eiji?" Ash called out to him, trying to catch his breath.

"Ash!" Eiji yelped in surprise, turning quickly and rubbing roughly at his face.

"Are you crying?” Ash asked, uncertain. He levered himself down next to Eiji as he spoke, “Are you ok? "

"I’m fine," Eiji assured, denying his tears. Ash decided to respect that but wasn’t willing to let him off the hook completely without talking to him about what had him upset.

"Cain told me that practice didn’t go well."

"Understatement."

"What happened?"

“I just froze. It was like this huge chill went up my spine and froze me and I could hear my heartbeat so loud and I got dizzy and just... it was awful."

Ash took a deep breath and paused before speaking again.

“Sounds like you might have a little PTSD, Eiji," he told him carefully. He’d read about the syndrome after Griffin had enrolled in the Aurors post-graduation.

"I—I can’t afford to be afraid to get back on a broom. I’m the captain! The team needs me!” Eiji denied, “And all those reporters, and there are recruiters coming to every game these days, and..."

"Hey, slow down,” Ash tried to soothe him, patting his thigh gently as he cut him off, “First of all, I’m no healer but thinking about all that pressure probably doesn’t help."

"Ash,” Eiji sighed, “I... I want to fly. I love to fly."

"Then you will again. I know you will,” Ash assured him, “Would it help if we went out together, just us? No team or expectations? I’d even do the flying part, if you want to start with just getting off the ground."

"You would do that? You do not like flying though, I thought."

"It’s starting to grow on me, thanks to someone. When do you want to go?

"Now."

"Now?"

"Get back on the horse, or in this case, the broom." A look of determination hardened Eiji’s features like steel and Ash shivered. He loved Eiji like this. It was the same look he saw on his face in the middle of a game. Of course, he liked Eiji when he was soft and silly just as much, but there was something special when Eiji was fierce.

"Ok, let’s go." He helped Eiji up and they walked a bit to a clearing before Eiji handed Ash his broom. "You sure you want me to fly? I’m not exactly the best."

"Do not tell me that, Ash. I am trying to get over my fear. Do not drop me!" Eiji ordered with a pout that made Ash want to pinch his cheek.

"I won’t!” He assured, just as loudly, “I would never let anything hurt you!" Ash realized as he said it that he’d gotten a fair bit more serious in tone than he’d intended. He was a bit raw still when it came to Eiji’s safety. The bludger incident had left its own mark on Ash. Eiji picked up on the desperation leaking through Ash’s voice and settled. He put a hand on Ash’s arm.

"I know, Ash. I trust you."

Fire burned in Ash’s chest—like heartburn, but gentler. Eiji trusted him. Not just in this, but in everything—he could see it reflected in Eiji’s eyes. It made him want to do something crazy—like get down on one knee or scream Eiji’s name out the windows of the Ravenclaw tower.

He shook himself before he could actually put into action any of those intrusive thoughts. 

They went up together, Eiji holding on to Ash like a koala. At first the experiment seemed to be working. They made it up several feet before Eiji's breathing began to pick up speed at an irregular pace and his grip on Ash tightened to an almost painful level and Ash decided to gently descend back down.

"I don't get it," Eiji complained once he was firmly on the ground, "I know I am safe, but I keep thinking that something is going to hit me." 

"I don't think fear is something rational," Ash assured him, "Or things like boggarts wouldn't exist." 

"I don't know what my boggart is. I missed that class day," Eiji admitted, rubbing his hands uselessly over his broom handle. "Do you think my boggart would be a bludger now?" 

"Maybe. I wish I could have skipped that class. It was embarrassing. Terrible for my carefully cultivated reputation."

"What is it?" Eiji asked boldly, knowing that Ash wouldn't be offended at the personal question and would tell him to stuff it if he didn't feel like telling him.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but don't laugh," Ash told him, deciding that he trusted Eiji enough not to go blabbing it about and that maybe hearing about his ridiculous fear would help Eiji to feel better about his own.

"I promise!" 

"It's a Jack O'Lantern… like… a pumpkin." 

"A pumpkin?" Eiji repeated back, trying to wrap his mind around what he was being told. A smile stole across his bewildered face and he had to cover his mouth quickly to try to hide a giggle.

"Hey, asshole! You promised not laugh. I trusted you with my deepest fear and you mock me!" Eiji just laughed harder. 

"I'm sorry, Ash!" Eiji apologized, while still giggling. He patted at Ash's arm and leaned against him. "Why are you afraid of pumpkins?" 

"Stop laughing." Ash jabbed him in the side playfully but didn't push him off. "I was a kid and I got the idea to put a Jack O'Lantern on my head on Halloween and it got stuck and I got separated from my brother for hours and just sat there for hours in the dark peering out through the cut out eyes."

"Okay, that is actually terrible," Eiji sympathized, having stopped laughing when Ash had started telling his tale. "Sorry I laughed." 

"It's okay. It's a little funny. It's how I met Shorter, actually. I was hiding out from the Halloween feast and Shorter tripped over me. We've been best friends since." 

"What's it turn into when you cast riddikulus?" 

"A big round ass." Ash grinned and set Eiji off cackling again. "Hey! Maybe your fear is like a boggart. You need to think of something funny or positive. Like a patronus!"

"I don't know how to do that either."

"God you are such a jock!" Ask teased, "Aren't you older than me?"

"It isn't exactly standard material. Are you saying you do?" 

"Yep!" 

"Smarty."

"I could teach you."

"Really?" 

"Of course! Maybe it will help you with flying too. I mean, if you can face down a dementor then whats a little bludger or a broom?" 

"You think?" 

"Can't hurt."

"Ash Callenrese," Eiji said, with a soft smile that made Ash melt, "has anyone ever told you that the way you think is beautiful?" 

"Oh yeah?" Ash grinned. They were flirting, right? "You calling my brain sexy?"

"Oh, yes, big sexy brain," Eiji agreed, grinning back. They were definitely flirting. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice makes perfect. Punching make bruises.

A full week passed before the pair were able to meet up again properly to practice. Classes had really picked up in the last month or so, and Eiji was still busy with his Quidditch practice even though he was experiencing practice from the ground. 

They met up at the edge of the forest where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Okay, so you just need to think of a happy thought," Ash instructed once Eiji had pulled out his wand. 

"Easier said than done," Eiji complained, deflating, "I would usually say the first time I flew, but that feels tainted right now."

That was an issue that Ash had anticipated. Undeterred, he patted Eiji's wand arm firmly until he straightened up his posture.

"Well, what about something more specific related to flying? Like, how about the first time you scored a goal or the first time your team won or when you made captain?"

"Ok, I will try," Eiji sighed, closing his eyes to think.

"You know the incantation?"

"Yes, now… shhh!" 

Ash pursed his lips together to keep from laughing and once again breaking Eiji's focus. He watched and waited while Eiji's face scrunched up in concentration and finally, after a minute or so, Eiji opened his eyes and spoke the spell in a calm and confident tone.

Nothing happened, not even a whisp.

Ash's laughter burst forth as the look of complete disgust that flooded Eiji's features. And Eiji wirled at the sound to direct his anger and frustration at Ash in the form of a pout.

"Yeah, I was expecting that," Ash told him, "I would have been shocked if it worked the first time. Your technique looked fine so it's likely the memory you picked or your confidence in the spell. No matter what you pick, you need to fill yourself with the feeling of complete and total happiness for it to work."

"I am not really in the right mindset to do that right now," Eiji groused, kicking his feet at the ground.

"And you think you will be when you face a dementor? You think that I was when I taught myself?" Ash snarked, starting to get annoyed at Eiji's lack of confidence. "It is hard. If it wasn't then everyone would do it. But that's why its worth doing."

"If you say so." Eiji didn't sound convinced. 

"I do, so try again," Ash ordered him. 

Ash knew that if he could pull this off it would go miles in helping Eiji get his confidence back. The very nature of the spell was such that using it filled you with warmth and joy, chasing away the dark things that lingered in the corner of one's mind. Ash didn't think it would be a cure per se, it hadn't been for him, but it had helped, would help. And so, he wouldn't let Eiji give up on it.

They tried until the sun began to set but most they could get were a few silver whisps and a fine shining mist.

"Maybe it would help me if you told me what memory you use," Eiji mumbled as they trudged back to the castle.

That was a bit of a personal question to ask someone, and if it were anyone else Ash would have told them to fuck off. But Eiji approached everything earnestly with no ulterior motives. 

"It sounds dumb, but the truth is that I dont have that many happy memories," Ash admitted slowly, "So, mine is something really simple. It was right after Shorter and I had started to become really good friends. He and I visited Max, and my brother came in too, and it was like... I remember thinking, this is everyone I care about in the world right here. This is my family. I picture us all laughing together."

"That's really nice Ash," Eiji told him, a smile finally returning to his face.

"I'm not nice," Ash growled, gritting his teeth at Eiji dramatically. Much to his chagrin, Eiji wasn't intimidated at all and started laughing. But Eiji's laughter was such a gift to behold that Ash didn't mind. 

"Of course not, you're fearsome as a lion."

"Wrong cat, but I'll take it," Ash said as they reached the hallway where they had to separate to head towards their respective common rooms.

"But thank you for sharing your memory. I think it gives me a good picture of what memory to look for." 

"I'm glad. Have a good night," Ash wished him with a smile of his own and turned to leave.

"Ash?" Ash turned and Eiji was smiling. 

"Yes?" 

"Sleep well." He leaned up and kissed Ash on the cheek. 

Ash stumbled back to the Ravenclaw common room with his hand to his cheek. 

Shorter was waiting up for him, having once again invited himself into Ash's room.

"Ash! I found out who- are you okay?" Shorter asked, interrupting himself as he spoke.

"Huh?" Shorter nodded towards Ash's cheek where his hand still lay and Ash quickly whipped his hand down. "Nothing. I'm fine. Who did you find?" 

"The source. The reason why that beater went after your boy." 

"And?"

"Turns out Lao did it because he was trying to prove his loyalty to a sect of the Chinese pure bloods; not Sing's guys don't worry. Only the truth is that it wasn't so much a direct order as Lao hearing talk of this guy's jealousy over Eiji and taking into his own hands to try to make his day."

"So the beater, Lao, did it for someone else, but that someone didn't ask him to, correct?"

"That's the long and short. But the guy doesn't exactly feel bad about it and probably Lao was right that he wanted something like this to happen. He's thinking of it as a big gift. So I what I'm saying is, if you want me to take him down, I will. And Sing will too since apparently he 'creeps him out'."

"Just the beater," Ash said casually, as he laid down on his bed, "we'll leave the other guy alone, for now. Just keep an eye on him. I assume you have some connection to him, since I notice you haven't said his name. Don't want me seeking out on my own?"

"Ash…"

"Don't worry. I trust you," Ash grinned at him, "I'm sure you have a reason. Get the beater and we'll leave it at that. But make sure he knows its from Ash." 

"Don't worry, he will know exactly why his face is making friends with my fist." 

Ash closed his eyes to avoid rolling them. Ash wasn't an idiot. He knew the name that was thrown around as the supposed leader of the Slytherins, who the beater was likely trying to please: Yut Lung. It would only take some gentle persuasion of the right people to match a face to the name. 

What Ash couldn't figure out was his connection to Shorter and Sing other than that there were both Chinese and pure bloods. Maybe that was enough. Pureblood politics were a complex thing that Ash had never bothered to learn nor wanted to learn. He tried to stay out of it as much as possible in order to further disappoint his 'papa' Dino. 

But now it was personal. He had been busy lately, but he supposed he had the time to figure out just who Yut Lung was so he could keep an eye on him. And maybe give him a little warning to stay in line.

At their next meeting to practice the first thing Eiji did was cross his arms and glare at him. 

"What?" Ash asked defensively, taken aback at the fire in Eiji's eyes. 

"The beater who hit me with a bludger has a black eye and a split lip and was last seen on his way to the infirmary. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Ash?" 

"I never touched him," Ash swore, not lying but not exactly telling the truth. 

"You didn't touch him, and you're not tell the whole story right now either, are you?" 

"Would I lie to you?"

"If it suited you? Absolutely. But I'll let it go, since I'm sure that in your own way you were trying to defend my honor." Ash smiled in relief. If there was one thing he didn't want it was to be in trouble with Eiji. "But don't do it again. I don't need you and Shorter acting like thugs for me. I can defend myself. Got it?"

"Understood," Ash said with a gulp. For someone so incredibly sweet, Eiji could also be incredibly intimidating.

Without saying any more on the subject they settled into practice. Ash found that he didn't have much to do really. Eiji mostly sat around and meditated on potential happy memories to use and then trying them out with the spell. He made a point to try the same ones several times since he was never sure if it was his memory or his confidence in the memory. His form was perfect so it wasn't like he needed tutoring. 

Eiji was definitely improving though. With some memories he could produce a strong mist that bordered on the umbrella shield version of the charm. Eiji always made a note of which memories these were to see if there was a common theme between them. 

Sometimes he told Ash about the memory he was using and sometimes he didn't. Ash never pried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well.

Several more weeks of practice passed. Ash tracked down Yut Lung to discover that he was the very same pretty boy with long hair he'd recently run into at the greenhouse where he tended the plants in his free time for extra credit. He had a key to the backroom and the mystery surrounding his connection to Shorter was cleared in an instant; he was Shorter's new dealer.

More research (bribery and threats) dug up that he was the illegitimate son of the head of the Lee family, an influential pure blood family, and that he was whip smart for his age but prone to being superficial and petty. 

The weed was a side gig he'd taken up to try to gain influence and popularity in school since the fact he was sorted Slytherin rather than Hufflepuff with the majority of the Lee family and other members of the Chinese pure blood royalty caused him to come off as less trustworthy. He also had an inferiority complex do to being half-blood and born out of an affair. 

This was all second or third hand information though, and whereas it was obvious that he harbored some kind of grudge against Ash and Eiji and their new found friendship what wasn't obvious was as to why.

What was most important was that news of Lao's beating had made its way back to the boy and he seemed thoroughly freaked out that he may be next. As long as Yut Lung made no further moves against Ash until Eiji had safely graduated, Ash was content to keep him underwatch. Perhaps he'd confront him on the last day of school, after all, Ash thoroughly intended to be the king of the school the next year as a 7th year, as well as head boy. It wouldn't do to have competition from someone with an extensive understanding of herbology even if they were younger than him.

It was by watching Yut Lung that the idea of boggarts got put into his head. The little brat had been studying the effects of the type of wood used on a chest or cabinet that was used to contain boggarts. Eiji and he had spoken about boggarts around the same time they had started working on the patronus (Ash vividly remembered Eiji's amusement at Ash's boggart form) but had never considered it as being something that could aid to Eiji's study.

"I wonder if you are struggling since you don't have a target," Ash mused at the end of another practice session, trying to figure out how to broach the subject of the idea he'd been wrestling with and trying to sound casual about it, "I could probably rustle up a boggart, but it would be harder to find someone whose boggart is a dementor. But I suppose I could ask around."

"You could? I don't want you too. Where would you get a boggart? I don't want you getting into any trouble over this," Eiji sputtered, his accent coming out thicker than usual.

"I don't mind!"

"I don't think that would help even if you pulled that off," Eiji told him bluntly.

"No?" 

"The problem isn't the environment, or anything you are doing," Eiji explained looking around at the forest edge as he spoke before his eyes landed on Ash. "Really you're doing great," he assured with a rueful grin, "It's me."

"Wow, an 'it's not you, it's me' speech and we aren't even dating yet," Ash drolled, rolling his eyes. "Eiji don't put yourself down about this. It's a hard spell. You'll kick it's ass eventually."

"I know. That's why I don't think a bogart will help. You trust me, right?" Eiji's didn't wait for Ash to answer; he knew what the answer was. "Then, trust me to know what's in my own head."

"Okay, you're the teacher and I'm the student," Ash agreed.

"What's the subject?" Eiji asked with a baffled laugh, not quite understanding Ash's analysis of the situation.

"My favorite subject!" Ash exclaimed easily, "Eiji: 101."

"I'm your favorite subject?" Eiji asked still seeming confused but willing to play along.

"Of course! I want to learn everything about you Eiji."

The most beautiful blush stole over Eiji's cheeks and Ash couldn't stop himself from reaching out to poke his cheek to feel the warmth. Everything about Eiji was warm. Ash wanted to crawl inside him and curl up there away from the rest of the world forever—but, in a non-creepy way. 

Eiji yelped at Ash's poke and retaliated by poking him in the stomach none too gently. The rest of the practice was a wash as they spent it tickling and play fighting each other. 

Once again they parted when the sun began to set and they couldn't go any farther in the same direction. Before they separated Eiji looked at Ash and pursed his lips. 

"What's that face?" Ash asked.

"I am thinking about what you said before."

"What? About the boggart?"

"No. You said: 'we're not even dating yet'.  _ Yet. _ Does that mean that we will be dating in the future?"

Ash felt like his heart kicked him in the chest. He  _ had  _ said that, hadn't he. He hadn't meant to, obviously. But he had. And now Eiji was asking him a question he had no idea how to answer. Of course he wanted to say yes, to shout it from the rooftops. What stopped him was that he wasn't sure how Eiji felt. 

He didn't seem upset at the implication Ash had made, but he wasn't smiling either. His eyes glinted in a way that made it seem like he was teasing Ash; he probably was. B _ ut what did teasing mean? _

"It's late," Ash said instead of answering. 

"Ahh, you're right. I will let you go, but I hope that 'yet' is soon. Good night, Ash."

And just like that he was gone, walking away and out of the corridor before his words had a chance to sink in. 

Ash didn't sleep much that night. When he finally did fall asleep he had a dream in which his adoptive father was having him chased out of a Ministry meeting by dementors. He kept trying to call up his own patronus but was failing and all the officials were laughing at him. That man, Foxx, was laughing the loudest. He called out to Eiji for help and Eiji raised his wand to cast his patronus, fully confident, but Ash woke up before it could corporalize. 

It left Ash feeling shaken all day. So much so that Eiji immediately noticed when they met up.

"What's wrong?" He asked not even pretending that he was planning to start practice. 

"Just a weird dream," Ash assured him, "Haven't been able to shake it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Eiji was so pure and genuine that it made Ash's stomach twist in a painful way. His guts wanted to spill, so he did.

"I think I told you that I never really cared about all this pure blood stuff, right? It makes me uncomfortable. I hate being dressed up and paraded around as Dino's little orphan charity case. I had this dream that they were all just laughing at me while a dementor tried to get me. Just laughing and not trying to help at all." Ash looked at the floor rather than Eiji. He doubted that anything Ash said would cause Eiji to think less of him. Eiji was too kind for that. But it still made him uncomfortable to say this.

"I'm sorry that you dreamed that," Eiji said carefully. "I don't want to push, but I think there is more to this you aren't saying. You can tell me that too, if you want."

Ash's hand started shaking against his own will. His clenched his fist but it didn't help. He wanted to tell Eiji. He wanted to tell someone. He wanted to spit the words out. Eiji put his hand over Ash's shaking fist. 

"There was this man, a high ranking official and well respected pureblood society leader named Foxx. He's the reason I started refusing to go to the ministry events."

"Was he in your dream last night?"

"Yes. He's… he's always there. He was someone that Dino needed to gain favor from, no matter the cost. Dino told me this one day. He said that I should do this for him because he took me and my brother in when we had nothing and gave us a comfortable life where we wanted for nothing. He said it was the least I could do. I was still pretty young. It was winter break third year. I went home for break and Foxx came for a visit. He stayed for three days. Afterwards Dino had professor Blanca come in and check me over but I don't think he ever told anyone. I never told anyone either. I didn't have the words for it then. I think Max knew something happened but not what. Here, I'm talking around it. I guess I still can't say the words."

"You don't have to."

Ash looked up and saw his own unshed tears in Eiji's eyes. Eiji was shaking, seemingly physically forcing his body to stay still. Ash opened his arms and Eiji fell into them immediately. Ash wasn't shaking, but he had shook for months after it happened whenever anyone got to close. Now he sighed into Eiji's embrace. He wished he'd met Eiji sooner. 

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, Ash!" Eiji promised suddenly, pulling back and pressing down on Ash's shoulders forcefully to prove his conviction, even as his sniffled through tears.

"I know," Ash told him. He wasn't sure how he knew that was true so surely, but there was no doubt in his mind. "You saved me in my dream, too."

"I did?" 

"Yep, my hero." Ash smiled at Eiji until he smiled back. 

"I want to be that. I want to be that person for you Ash, the person who is there for you when you struggle or are feeling down, because you're that for me," Eiji told him wiping away the remnants of his tears from his cheeks. 

"You already are. You are more," Ash told him, reaching up to help rub at Eiji's cheeks with his thumb. 

"More?" Eiji was leaning so close by then that Ash could feel his breath. 

"You're forever," Ash said, not even entirely sure what he meant himself, just that the sentiment felt right. 

Eiji didn't respond. Instead, he kissed Ash on the lips. 

Ash shuddered under the light press and wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist to squeeze him closer. He pressed back harder, sliding his lips against Eiji's, tipping his head at just the right angle. 

"I can't believe I did that," Eiji murmured as they parted to breathe, their mouths barely separating at all, eyes still closed. "I can't believe I had to do it first."

"You are the Gryffindor here. I always knew you were the braver of the two of us." Ash couldn't resist pressing a peck to the corner of Eiji's mouth and speaking the words into his skin, because now he knew he could. 

"I feel invincible," Eiji breathed, "I'm so happy I met you." Ash hummed his agreement and then grunted in complaint when Eiji pulled away from his suddenly. 

"Wha-?" Ash opened his eyes and Eiji had a wild look in his own. Without speaking Eiji pulled away and stood up. He whipped out his wand and Ash knew what he was going to do before he even spoke the enchantment. 

Eiji's patronus was a sparrow. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the man it belonged to. Ash slipped out his own wand and quietly let his own patronus bound free; the lynx and sparrow circled each other playfully and Eiji laughed freely. 

"See," Ash told Eiji, savoring the moment that would certainly inspire own future patronus creations, "even your patronus knows you were meant to fly."

Later that month when Eiji's team won the house cup, Eiji flew down to Ash and kissed him on the mouth right in front of the whole school, the reporters, and all the professional team recruiters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping this up cause it was getting a little longer than I expected haha.

**Author's Note:**

> There is some kind of nice and accidental symmetry to Ash being nicknamed after a big cat and Eiji being nicknamed after a bird when they are in opposite houses.


End file.
